


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by lyricaldanceflap



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricaldanceflap/pseuds/lyricaldanceflap
Summary: Set about six months after 2x04 at the Christmas party. John and Kayleigh are together and happy, that’s all you need to know before you read this.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

John pushed the staff door open and walked out into the car park. The light from inside the supermarket was extinguished as soon as the door swung shut behind him, and the Christmas music that had been blaring in his ears all night became a quiet background noise. The car park was lit only by a couple of lampposts dotted around the perimeter but it didn’t take long for him to find Kayleigh. She was one of only three people stood outside, laughing as she chatted with Rick and Donna, who’d made it back from their honeymoon the day before the annual Christmas party.

He smiled as he approached the group, watching as Kayleigh hugged her colleagues goodbye – she was always just that little bit more touchy feely when she’d had a drink – and when he reached her, Rick and Donna had already gotten into their own car and driven away.

“Got your bag,” He said as she turned to face him.

She smiled, taking her bag and swaying a little unsteadily on her feet. She wasn’t drunk but she wasn’t quite sober either.

John unfolded his jacket from where it had been draped over his arm and pulled it snugly around Kayleigh’s shoulders.

“My hero,” She said, and he chuckled remembering the summer night that seemed like a lifetime ago now, where she’d been dressed as Hagrid and he as Harry, and they’d _almost_.

He suspected Kayleigh was remembering the exact same thing he was as she stepped closer to him and took his hands. She had the same look in her eyes as she had that night, and even though they’d been a couple for months now, he didn’t think he was ever going to get used to it.

He wasn’t scared anymore though, not like he had been before he’d taken the leap and confessed his love to Kayleigh on Mandy’s doorstep many months ago. Instead of wanting to hide and deflect his feelings when she showed her love for him, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

John gently squeezed Kayleigh’s hands and pulled her even closer, suspecting for a minute that she might actually be drunker than he thought as she swayed from side to side. It was only when she started humming that he realised she was swaying to the music they could hear quietly drifting from inside the supermarket where the party was still in full swing.

“Tom Jones, Baby It’s Cold Outside. 1999.”

“It _is_ cold outside,” She giggled, looking up at him through thick eyelashes as she let go of his hands and wound her arms around his neck.

He settled his hands on her waist as he looked down at her, meeting her soft smile with one of his own.

“I love you, Kayleigh.”

He said it quietly, he still wasn’t as used to expressing his feelings as she was, but her answering smile was worth it.

She was still beaming as she stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips against his for a moment.

“Thought I was meant to be the fluffy drunk, Johnathan…” She said as she pulled away.

“Thought you weren’t drunk?”

“Fluffy… tipsy.”

He laughed, unable to stop himself as she tried to decide how drunk she actually was.

“Doesn’t have the same ring, does it?” He asked, still unable to hide his amusement.

“Not quite,” She giggled.

Kayleigh shivered and John wrapped his arms around her more tightly, aware of how cold it was becoming in the empty car park. Snow was forecast to fall overnight and when he looked up at the sky, he could tell it wouldn’t be long.

“We can go back inside if you’re too cold,” He said.

“I’d rather go home.”

John smiled. _Home_. His once lonely house was a home now. He thought of the little Christmas tree he and Kayleigh had decorated together in their living room, and the multicoloured flashing lights in the window, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and pressing another quick kiss to her lips as he thought about how this time last year, he hadn’t even known Kayleigh properly.

Right then, he wanted nothing more than to be at home with her.

He took her hand and they walked together to the little red Fiat a couple of meters away.

He gestured towards it and said “Your chariot awaits…”


End file.
